Masquerade
by DeppleICk
Summary: What if...Lord Capulet and Romeo had a talk before the great romance could ever begin. One-shot.


**Masquerade**

* * *

The Capulet mansion was quite what Romeo had expected, large and expensive and dressed in the colors of the house. His own home paid less attention to showing wealth but was just the same in boasting its colors. Romeo knew many Capulets by face and name and could see their clean dress and sharp, ridged posture reflected in the grand ballroom, though those same restrictions seemed to be relaxing as more and more Capulets arrived and mingled. He spotted Mercucio some ways away already dangling a pretty girl – no, woman – off his arm. Benvolio had been lost in the crowd along with his other Montagues. He saw no sign of Rosaline.

Sighing deeply and with no desire to join in the growing festivities Romeo moved his way deftly off the dance floor and leaned against the wall, just watching. He'd never been particularly bothered with his family's feud with the Capulets but even he recognized a fair many faces. He saw again Mercucio wagging his tongue with a new woman and shook his head wondering how his friend could forget his usual distain for the Capulets on such short notice. He wondered if all it took was a party to forget a feud.

Sighing again he swept the grand room for any sign of his sweet. Romancer he may be but his heart felt heavy went he once again failed to find Rosaline. His mood sank even lower; he began thinking of ways to leave despite his promise to his friends. He was scarcely aware of the Capulet servant coming his way until the fellow reached out to tap his shoulder, his instinct instantly pulling his body away.

"Yes?" he asked, not unkindly. The servant, a slight boy hardly in his teens wearing Capulet red and orange, fidgeted.

"My lord Capulet wishes words with you," he said flinching with every word. "In private," he added, voice dropping even lower. Romeo felt his pulse still as his veins froze. His eyes instantly sought out his fellow Montagues, seeing them all fine and undisturbed. He looked back at the servant measuring his merit.

"I will come," he answered pushing off the wall and following the boy as he squeaked and started off. They skirted their ways along the edge of the dance floor eventually traveling up a flight of stairs and through an open doorway that led to a large, airy balcony. Lord Capulet was there, seemingly alone, looking out over the dark landscape of his garden.

With a deep, scraping bow the servant bowed and hastily retreated. Romeo didn't move any closer to the Lord, merely stood a few feet away from the balcony doors waiting for the Lord to address him.

Eventually the Lord did just that. Turning, the stocky man set his deeply black eyes on Romeo like releasing dogs on an unwanted guest. The man's face was impassive.

"Lord Capulet," Romeo said deciding respect would be useful. He gave a simple bow.

The Lord's eyes sharpened. "I know you," he said in a gruffly, commanding voice that oddly enough reminded Romeo of his father. "Romeo, son of my enemy Montague, trespasser in my home."

"I mean no grievance," Romeo said keeping his voice level.

"Then why are you here?" the Capulet questioned. He gestured behind Romeo, towards the party and lively people. "This is a Capulet gathering, Montagues are not welcome here."

"I mean no grievance," Romeo repeated. "I came seeking a face at the urging of my fellows. I do not come to quarrel, or to disrespect."

"A face," echoed the Lord. "What face and why?"

"The face of a girl more beautiful then my lost love Rosaline. I say there be no such girl; yet my fellows, intent on proving me wrong, convinced me here to find such." Romeo could not help but to sigh. No thought of Rosaline could pass without him feeling sad.

"A girl," laughed Lord Capulet, a peculiar expression working on his face. "How old are you boy? Old enough to even know of love when he sees it?"

"I am fourteen," said Romeo, slightly insulted. "Young I may be but foolish I am not. My heart does not lie; my feelings for Rosaline are true."

"Perhaps, perhaps," waved the Lord absently. "But never mind feelings. I know the Rosaline you speak of; pretty as her namesake but sworn to the heavens. You're feelings will not be enough to turn a girl from God."

"As I know," sighed Romeo. He felt it odd, having a conversation of love with an enemy, but strangely the Capulet Lord did not scare him. The man seemed to have no desire to fight Romeo and Romeo had no desire to fight the man. But he was still of Capulet, enemy of all Montagues, and Romeo was not about to forget it.

"By your pardon I will collect my kinsmen and leave you estates. I am sorry to have trespassed on your party." He gave another bow and waited for the Lord to either dismiss him or call for guards. He felt the reassurance a blade in his sleeve.

Once more the Lord looked at him oddly. "I had heard rumor of you before, boy. Words from even my own Capulets that you are a good child; polite, honest, and respectful. Seeing you for myself I must agree. Do not be so burdened to leave my festival so soon. It is refreshing to have new blood at a party."

For a moment Romeo could do nothing to keep the shock off his face, and then he forced his body into a bow and straightened with an impassive face. "I thank you, Lord Capulet. I shall keep my men in line."

"I trust you will," remarked the Capulet. He turned away and looked back over the gardens. Romeo, taking this as a dismissal, turned swiftly and left. He walked away from the balcony and rested his arms against the railing of the second floor. He scanned the floor once again for his Montagues and finally caught the eye of Benvolio. Signaling the man to come to him he waited until the larger boy ascended the stairs and met him.

"Romeo? What bothers you?" Bevolio asked, worry masking his face. Though he had a fierce temper Benvolio was more perceptive than most.

"I am fine, Benvolio," said Romeo keeping his voice low. "See to it the Mercucio is kept in line tonight. Do not let him make a scandal."

Benvolio was rightly confused. "Mercucio knows little else to do but make scandals at parties. How am I to keep him from his nature?"

"Remind him of where he is and who he is surrounded by," Romeo said simply. "Tell him that the Lord Capulet knows of our presence and has granted us welcome so long as we do not make fools of ourselves."

Benvolio's eyebrows rose. "He will never believe that!" he said. Romeo kept a level stare on him.

"Tell him it is the truth and then you see to it that he does as I have said. Do you understand?" It was not often that Romeo commanded his cousins but when he did they knew not to cross him. Young he may be but Romeo was smart and strong and had more fellows backing him than even the Prince on some occasions.

The large Montague nodded, his face turned serious, and he quickly departed for the stairs. Romeo watched at his two cousins confronted and Benvolio pulled Mercucio away from a gaggle of women, whispering in his ear. After a moment Mercucio looked up to where Romeo stood his smile slipping. Romeo dipped his head slightly and the last of Mercucio's glee slid off his face. He nodded his head to the door and Romeo shook his own. With a quiet frown Mercucio slowly returned to the women, this time accompanied with Benvolio.

Feeling that crisis had been adverted, Romeo stared where he was watching the party and making sure no other Montagues seemed about to make a fuss. He had not been there long when he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. Before he had time to turn a figure moved passed him and took to leaning on the rail not a foot away. Romeo felt his heart still as he recognized Tybalt, the Prince of Cats and the owner of a fierce grudge and temper.

Of all the Capulets of recent days Tybalt had spilt the most Montague blood.

Romeo schooled his face to impassiveness as the Capulet turned to him, eyes steaming.

"You have no place here, Montague. Leave, or there shall be a price to pay!"

"I have no quarrel with you, Tybalt," Romeo said calmly. "And while I have trespassed on your party your Lord Capulet has given my kinsmen and I permission to stay."

Tybalt sneered at him. "You have no right! Stay, dance is you must! Drink, be happy. But know that beyond this night my sword is free and yours will be the blood to dye the streets red!"

Pushing himself off the railing the Capulet scowled at him and stalked off, leaving the party altogether. Romeo felt apprehension settle into his stomach and made note to stay clear from the open streets for some time. He was a lover, not a fighter. He felt no pleasure in putting his skills to test against another man.

Deciding that his place on the railing was too out in the open for his own good, Romeo went to the stairs and found himself a clear place to survey the dance floor from the wall. An hour did not pass before he began to hear Mercucio's voice well above the crowd. Deciding that they had tempted fate long enough Romeo made his way through the crowd swiftly and snatched Mercucio's wrist, yanking him out of the mass of people. He saw Benvolio following closely and led his cousins to the exit. Once they were safely out he turned to Benvolio.

"Gather the others, it is time we left. We shall wait for you outside the gates."

Benvolio nodded and disappeared back inside. Romeo turned his attention to an obviously drunk Mercucio. Now that he was on his own Mercucio seemed to forget the function of his own feet. With a sigh Romeo slung the other boy's arm across his shoulders and helped to balance him. In that fashion they left the Capulet mansion and found a place to rest against the gate.

"Romeo!" Mercucio slurred happily. "Romeo, my cou-cousin! Did you fi-find your shweet love?"

"I'm afraid not," Romeo answered blandly.

"That's so sad!" cried his cousin, wailing out. Romeo winced as a dog wailed in answer some ways away.

"Quiet, cousin, you'll attract guards."

"N-Nonsense!" exclaimed Mercucio. "You and I could - would – can – take 'em! Where's my shword? I'll show you!"

Romeo kept his cousin's mumblings quiet the best he could as he listened for the other's approaching. He heard footfalls on the dirt not long after and sure enough Benvolio led the gaggle of four other Montagues, many of them drunk, in a stumbling march towards them. As soon as they passed through the gates Romeo got Mercucio to his feet and as one they made their way in the dark back to the Montague compound.

Once he got Mercucio safely passed out in his bed Romeo sought out Benvolio had gotten the rest into their rooms and was happily settling into his room.

"Romeo?" Benvolio asked when the younger boy entered.

"Tell the men to keep off the streets as much as possible for the next few days. Tybalt's out for blood. I trust you and Mercucio to spread the word," Romeo said.

"Aye, we'll do it," Benvolio nodded. "Goodnight, cousin."

"Goodnight," Romeo returned. He left the room and stalked his way up to his room on the third floor.

For the first time in a month Romeo went to bed without thoughts of Rosaline. His dreams were no longer the nightly terrors of before but peaceful respite. Dread no longer seized him as he lay down each night. And when he awoke the next morning his soul felt lighter and he could not help but smile. Somewhere, deep within his heart, he felt as though fate had just spared him of the greatest tragedy.

* * *

AN/ I always wondered what would have happened had Romeo met with Lord Capulet before the entire mess began. For some reason, I can see them getting along somewhat. Romeo is just too noble to hate on sight and I think that Lord Capulet would have been able to see that.


End file.
